Be There
by Tyge
Summary: Hinata left Konoha to train for 3 years. Once she comes back, she somehow partnered up with Sasuke and convinced him into returning. But he doesn't come back as 'Sasuke' but as 'Hikaru'. When Naruto asks Hinata out things get messy. Main paring: SasuHina


flashback

She looked bravely into the Hokage, knowing what she was doing. "H-Hinata," the blonde woman stuttered out, "What are you talking about?"

"Y-you heard w-what I said. I'm g-going to leave for training for 3 y-years. I would l-like it if you f-filed me as a missing nin, until I-I come back."

"Aren't you going to miss your family? friends?"

"M-my family sees me as n-nothing. For friends, I don't w-want to be a burden anymore..." she said while looking downwards, fumbling with her hands. It's true, each time they went on a mission, she somehow managed to become a burden to the whole group. The one thing they needed was her byakugan and thats it. She didn't want to be weak anymore. She was going away for 3 whole years to train by herself. Hinata already packed all the things that she needed in a bag.

Defeated, Tsunade sighed, "All right, go on know. You promise to be back in 3 years? We will miss you."

"Promise" was the last thing she said to anyone in Konoha.

During the night, she stealthily snuck out and was labeled as a missing ninja the next thing tomorrow morning. Of course Naruto and his friends insisted that they do a search party but Tsunade refused, without even giving them a reason. The day's for the rookie 9 passed normally, the only thing missing was Hinata.

end of flashback

* * *

"Waah," a young girl with a white cloak with a hood over her head said while looking up. She wore a maroon top which looked close to Ino's (non shippuden). She also had light lavender capri pants on that were sort of baggy. "I've missed Konoha so much!" 

"Tch I don't see what you missed, the dobe probably won't even recognize us." a young boy said with his hands in his pocket. He looked like he was 16. He wore a black hat which hid all of his hair, with a smiple dark blue shirt. He also wore some tan shorts that went up to his knees. He also had black gloves on that went just above his elbow. The boy had amazing emerald green eyes and brown hair.

"Oh c'mon, just because you ran away from here doesn't mean it doesn't bring back memories." she pouted. "One of the main reasons I don't want to come back here is because of that idiotic blonde, and a shrill-of-a-voice girl." The girl frowned at the boys remarks of her two friends, "I still can't believe you are actually going in disguise." The boy took out a lollipop from his pocket and started to unwrap it, "Well, I don't really want to deal with anyone right know Hinata. I feel sorry for you already, knowing that your friends are going to bombard you." He put the lollipop in his mouth. Hinata giggled at her friend and continued to walk on the main street of Konoha. "Ne, wanna go to Ichiruka? I bet we will see all of them in there." The boy replied sarcastically, "Oh the joy!"

"C'mon Sasuke at least look like you mean it," she frowned at him.

"Please don't use that name in here." he said while looking at her.

"Hm, the name you chose is very ironic to me," she said looking at him straight in the eye, "I mean you seem like a very dark person yet you chose the name 'Hikaru'." (a/n means light :3 or something)

"Hmph." he shifted the lollipop to the other side of his mouth. "Hey isn't that it over there?" he said while lazily pointing at a ramen shop.

"Yes it is!" Hinata chirped happily and clapped her hands a little bit from the joy that was in her. They walked to the ramen shop, Sasuke crunched on the candy that was inside his mouth until it was no more. "Ugh don't make that noise, it sends shivers down my spine." Hinata said to him while holding her hands over her hears.

"Too bad."

When they got outside Ichiruka, Sasuke threw the stick into a nearby trash can and Hinata spoke out,"Wait a second Hikaru." Hinata did some hand signs and changed the color of her eyes to sapphire blue. "Okay lets go in know," she said while smiling at him. "Hn"

They took 2 seats in the middle of a counter. "Can I get your order?" a girl asked them (a/n forgot her name --') "I'll have some miso ramen. (a/n i don't care if it doesn't exist!!! does it? o.O)" Hinata said while smiling. "What are you gonna get sir?"

"Hn? oh I'll just have some cranberry juice I guess."

Hinata fake coughed, "cranberry addict."

"Hey I heard that."

Before Hinata could reply, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba went into the ramen shop. "HUH!? My favorite seat is taken." Naruto said while crying anime tears. Sasuke took Naruto's seat on purpose, he inwardly chuckled. "Looks like they are here," Hinata whispered to him. He whispered back, "Obviously." They reseved their orders.

"Man, that was a tough mission! Right Sakura-chan?" (Naruto)

"Mm sure was," she nodded, "I'm glad I wasn't a burden.

"Those sound ninjas were easy to beat!" (Kiba)

"Hey, I had to heal you from a very serious injury!" (Ino)

"Hah! I beat them without getting a scratch on me! That's how good an anbu is!" (Naruto)

"Don't say that out loud!" (Sakura)

"Woah Naruto is an anbu?" Hinata whispered to Sasuke while looking at Naruto. "I'm just surprised as you are." he whispered to her while looking at the gang. They continued to whisper to one another until Ino noticed them whispering and looking at them.

"HEY! Are you two talking about us?!" she asked them angirly.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "huh?" he said lamely.

"You heard what I said, Are... You... Two... Talking... About... Us?!"

Hinata and Sasuke were getting curious stares from Kiba, Sakura and Naruto. "Pipe down you shrill blonde." Sasuke said while taking a sip from his juice. "What you call me?!" She was holding herself back from smacking him. "You heard what I said... Shrill Blonde." He smirked at her. Ino couldn't hold herself back anymore, she launched a fist at Sasuke's face. He didn't even budge because he knew Hinata would stop the fist, and she did. "WHO ARE YOU TWO!?" Ino questioned them with obvious anger. "Hikaru," Sasuke stated.

"Hinata," Hinata stated, looking at Naruto, Sakura and Kiba's reactions.

"Ne... I miss Hinata-chan..." (Sakura)

"Yea... I don't understand why Tsunade wouldn't let us search for her." (Kiba)

Naruto remained silent while looking down.

"See I told you they won't even know it's you." Sasuke said outloud while taking another sip from his juice.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm saying, idiot, that she IS Hinata."

All of their jaws dropped to the floor. They looked at Hinata, "Hinata i-is that you?" Naruto stuttered out. Hinata released her eye color jutsu, showing her pale lavender eyes. "Mm," she nodded, "I'm back." All of them exploded on Hinata into a bone crushing hug, "WE HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!" They yelled at the same time. "Can't...breathe!" Hinata said while trying to get a handful of air in her lungs.

"Oy, let go of her your going to kill her," Sasuke said, looking like he didn't care at all.

They let go of her and Kiba was the first to speak, "Sorry Hinata, we just missed you all so much."

"Yeah! how have you been?" Sakura said with a gleam of joy in her eyes.

"I've been fine, the training was really hard but I got through it."

"Huh training?" Naruto asked her.

"Ah forgot Tsunade never told you. I've been gone for 3 years training," she looked at Sasuke, "And Hikaru helped me on my way." Sasuke looked at her and then just went back to finishing his drink.

"Hey want to spar? I may not seem it but I have gotten better!" Ino told Hinata. She really wanted to see how good Hinata has gotten.

"Oh... I forgot to go to Tsunade."

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Umm, Hikaru lets go!" She said while turning to Sasuke.

"Hinata what about your ramen?" Naruto asked. "You can have it." She said while smiling at the group. "All right thanks Hinata! Your the best!" He said as heh dug into her ramen.

* * *

"Hinata! You're finally back! Who is this?" They finally got to Tsunade's office. Know it was Tsunade's turn to give her a bone crushing hug. "Tsunade-sama... I can't... breath!" she said while turning blue. "Oh I'm sorry! I was so excited in seeing you. So anyways, who is this?" she said pointing at Sasuke. 

"I'm Hikaru. I helped Hinata during her training." he said with his gaze boring into Tsunade's. He never really liked the 5th hokage.

"Well nice to meet you and welcome to the village Hikaru." She greeted him.

"Ano... is there something that we have to do?" Hinata asked Tsunade. She wasn't sure of what she should do. She WAS filed as a missing nin. "It's okay go have some fun and catch up with your old friends." She said while waving at them, symbolizing their excuse. As soon as they left Hinata asked, "Ne, were are we going to stay?"

"Guess we can share an apartment or something." Sasuke looked around as they stepped out of the Hokage's building.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Sasuke and Hinata looked to the source of the noise. They saw Naruto happily running towards them while waving his hand. Naruto asked Hinata without noticing Sasuke, "Hinata-chan! Want to go to a restaurant?" he said while rubbing the back of his head, "You know..." he started to blush and looked at the cement that was below him, "... Like a date." Hinata wasn't really expecting this. Sure she still had a crush for Naruto but this was totally unexpected. Naruto was asking HER! Her out of all people. Her usual blush deepened and nodded in agreement, "I would love that Naruto." Both of them didn't notice Sasuke know, he felt like the third wheel know. But, for some reason his heart hurt, it felt like... he was being betrayed. He didn't know why though. He did some hand signs and transformed himself into a black cat. Getting the signal that he wasn't supposed to be there. Hinata turned to face Sasuke, she saddened to see that he wasn't there.

* * *

He was still in his cat form and walking by the training grounds. He remembered all of the memories in that place. He looked at the log were Naruto got tied up. His imagining was interrupted when he noticed 2 females and a male training. He identified them as Sakura and Ino and the person who he really didn't like, Sai. He walked up to them, what else was he going to do? He was bored. He never noticed this but, this was one of the few times that he had been away from Hinata. 

"Ah! look a cute kitty!" Sakura stopped her training and ran up to Sasuke grabbing him in her arms. He just stared at her, to lazy to actually do anything.

"There is something weird about this cat." Sai looked at the 'beast' in Sakura's arms. "Aww... he looks to sweet to be any harm." she rubbed her cheek against Sasuke's head. OK know he was getting kind of mad and scratched her forehead. She immediatly dropped him and placed her hands on her forhead. "Is there any wound?" she asked Ino.

"Yea just a tiny speck of blood here and there."

She looked at the cat with anger marks. "YOU BEAST HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she was going to launch at him but she was stopped by Ino holding her back. "C'mon he probably didn't mean it!" Ino said while holding back the rampaging pink haired ninja. "It so did!" she said, waving her arms around viciously while kicking the air around her. The two were to busy to notice that the cat and Sai were having a glaring competition. "I know you aren't a cat." Sai said. Sasuke just continued to glare. Once Sakura piped down and Ino healed the 3 scratches that were on her forehead, Sasuke turned back into his human form.

"Hey aren't you Hinata's friend?" Ino looked at him.

"Hn, yea."

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't she show you around Konoha?" her curiousity(sp?) was peeking.

Sasuke sighed, "She's gone on a date with Naruto," he said Naruto's name with disgust. He didn't mean to it just slipped out. He looked at their faces, "What?" Sakura stuttered out, "T-thats impossible, h-he is dating me..." she looked at him in disbelief. "Well start believing, I was there."

"W-why..." she was growing sadder by the second.

"I don't know. You can look around the Konoha district."

Sakura looked at Ino, Sai and finally at Sasuke, "Ok, I won't believe it until I see it!" And with that the 4 ninja's jumped out in pursuit to find Hinata and Naruto.

* * *

I don't know why but for some reason I like making Naruto the bad one in here. XD Yes it is a SasuHina fan fiction. There is going to be side pairings. Let's see what else... Oh yah!

Hinata:15

Sasuke:16

Naruto:16

Ino:16

Sakura:16

Sai:17 (cuz i felt like making him a year older)

Kiba:16

Hinata is 15 because her birthday is close to new years :D I thought up of this story while thinking of what to write on 'Hospital' I already got what would happen in the next chapter for that story but to lazy to type it up on this comp. I hate this keyboard. It's so hard to press the buttons. And I obviously don't own Naruto. I wouldn't even want to! -shudders at the thought of having so much fan mail- XD R&R peeps!


End file.
